Wish On a Shooting Star
by Daho Kitsune
Summary: This is a story about a girl who gets her beloved Inuyasha in her real world. The girl in here is a friend of mine, and this story is my take on her fantasy. Chapter 2 added
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **This is a fic that's dedicated to my friend Caitlin's birthday because I'm a cheapskate XD lol, in reality, I don't have a job, so I don't have any money to get anything good...T.T oh well, she's an Inuyasha lover, so don't flame me if you want Inuyasha as your own bishie! Enjoy, Ja ne! (by the way, anyone who watches Inuyasha should have a good idea who the shaggy monkey in this story is )

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any thing remotely connected with Inuyasha (but I have his spell necklace, thanks to Cassie for getting me that at the Anime Convention!). I also do not own the brand names and store names mentioned in this story (I don't know how to put a copyright or a trademark symbol on those..--')

**Warning: **There will be make-out sessions between girl and boy, and a foreshadowing of them "doing the deed"! muwahahahaha! It won't actually be written though ...sorry if "some" people are disappointed, but I don't wanna get in trouble XD (I might join though...then you can read that stuff there...leave me a message on my website on what you think!)

**Wish On a Shooting Star**

**By: Kitsune**

"Ugh...damn summer classes...they always give me so much homework...oh well, it's

Saturday! I can relax and watch Inuyasha tonight"

Caitlin walked into the house and grabbed an apple from the fridge. She went upstairs to her room and placed her books on her desk. The walls were covered with Inuyasha posters, and almost all the manga volumes produced so far were stacked on the floor next to her desk. She continued to munch on her apple while she opened her English textbook, and started searching for the parts of speech in a sentence.

The clock on the microwave glowed 11:20. Caitlin was in her kitchen with the little TV on the Cartoon Network channel. Her parents were out on a date, and her siblings were at their friends' houses, so she had the house to herself. An ad for Clearasil flashed on the screen while she took the bag of popcorn out of the microwave. _Mmmm...that smells good. _Full Metal Alchemist came back on TV as she poured the popcorn into a large plastic bowl. She sat down and waited for Inuyasha to appear on the screen. A minute later, the beginning song played and the show started. It was the episode where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would face off for the first time. _Damn you Cartoon Network! Get the episodes straight! I want new ones!_ Despite her disappointment, she watched the repeat anyway. All this was observed by a shaggy monkey in the tree outside the kitchen window. His eyes glowed red, then he disappeared.

Caitlin yawned and shut the TV off. The clock glowed 12:30. She went up to her bathroom to get ready for bed. After brushing her teeth she put on her pajamas and went in her bed. She was about to fall asleep when she spotted a meteor in the night sky. _Oh wow, a shooting star! Ok, make a wish! Hm...what do I want to wish for..._She looked around her room, and her mind went back to the episode she watched. _I know, I'll wish for Inuyasha to be mine! Oh please, like thats gonna ever happen...would be cool tho. _She went to her bed and fell asleep.

The shaggy monkey was on the roof of her house. He located her bedroom window, and used his telekinetic powers to unhook the lock. The girl was sleeping soundly, her long, curly blond hair spread out over her pillow. Her breathing was slow and even. The monkey slunk inside quietly and went over to her. He looked at her walls, and the posters on them. He glanced at her once more before producing a glowing white ball in his hands. The ball steadily grew bigger, until it form the shape of a person. When the glowing died down, there was a teenage boy standing in place of it. The monkey had disappeared out the window. The boy looked Japanese, but he had long white hair and white dog ears on his head. He had a strange red outfit on, and a sword in his hand. He wore an expression of pure confusion in his golden eyes and pale face.

"What the hell! Where the hell am I!"

His yelling woke up Caitlin, who he didn't noticed until he turned around. He recognized that she was a human, and walked towards her.

"Hey you, you wouldn't be the cause of.."

"OH MY GOD! INUYASHA!"

Her scream threw him off. He took a defensive stance. Caitlin jumped out of her bed and went towards him. He backed away.

"Hey, how'd you know my name! I don't know you, you some sort of demon!"

"N-no...I'm one of your biggest fan!

"My biggest what?"

An image of a folding fan with blond hair popped in his mind. Now he was really confused.

"I'm one of your followers! You're one of my favorite demons of all time!"

For a strange human girl to say she favored him was something that never happened to him before. He lowered his claws. His eyes looked her up and down.

"Why do you know my name? I don't even know you!"

"I'm Caitlin! I watch you on TV every Saturday!"

_Huh? TV? Saturday? What do these strange words mean? And such a strange accent...weird name too..._

"Ok, uh, Caitlin...where am I?"

"You're in my bedroom! In my house, and I live in the Chicago-land"

_I have no idea what she is talking bout..._

"Now I have questions for you. How did you gethere, and are you hungry?"

"Uh...yeah I'm a little hungry, got any meat?"

"Sure! Downstairs in the fridge. Here I'll show you"

They walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen. Inuyasha marveled at the softness of the material on the floor of the stairs. _Is this some strange kind of fur? I've never seen anything like it..._Caitlin opened a door and took out bags of lunch-meat. A whirring noise started up and Inuyasha jumped at the sound, sword prepared to slice whatever it came from.

"Oh don't worry, it's just the washing machine. Here's all the meat I could find, take your pick"

_What the hell's a washing machine?... _Inuyasha looked down on the selection of food. _This is all the meat she has? None of this even looks like meat, doesn't her family ever go hunting?_

"Where's all the real meat?"

"Um...this is real meat, it's just all sliced up. See? This is turkey, it came from a bird, and this is ham, it came from a pig"

_Pig...that's what I keep gettin called...so this is dog meat? Eck..._

"Gimme the bird meat.."

Inuyasha scarfed down the entire contents of the bag in one second. Caitlin sat there watching him. _Yikes, he WAS hungry...maybe I should go to the store...Wal-mart's probably open still..._

Inuyasha also scarfed down the other lunch-meats. _Yep, we're definitely going to the store..._ Caitlin threw the bags away.

"Wait right here, I'm going to go change"

_Why do I care? You expected to go peepin on you or somethin? Geez..._

Inuyasha sat on the chair, and observed the various electronics in the kitchen.All these unusual items kept making him nervous, and he never removed his hand from the sword hilt. Caitlin was in her room getting worked up on what she should wear. _What does he like? I don't have a schoolgirl outfit like Kagome...Ok, I'm wearing my low-rise jeans and my hula Garfield top. That shouldn't be too bad. _She finished putting on her clothes, and brushing her hair, and went downstairs to the kitchen. She found Inuyasha staring hard at the TV, which he somehow turned on.

"How can those people fit in that thing? Is it magic?"

Caitlin burst out laughing. Inuyasha became pissed, and started yelling.

"Hey! What the hell do ya think is so funny!"

She struggled to control her laughter so she could explain.

"T-there's...no one inside it...haha...it's only an image of people, it's not the real thing"

_So it IS magic...a magic mirror?...I don't like the looks of it, it seems dangerous..._

"Feh...can we get out of here now?"

"Yep!"

Caitlin took one step out of the kitchen and froze. _Oh no! I forgot, Inuyasha is a demon! He can't go out lookin like he is now! Crap!_

"Um...hold on, we need to change your look first"

"What do you mean 'change my look'? I look fine dammit!"

"I mean, you can't go out lookin like a dog demon, people are gonna freak, let me go get some clothes..."

Caitlin then ran up the stairs to her parents' room to take some of her fathers clothing for Inuyasha. She picked out a plain white blouse, and some blue jeans. She also stole a pair of socks and her dad's gym shoes (eww! ), and ran down the stairs to Inuyasha. He gave her his best 'are you kidden me' look, and refused to put them on.

"You really expect me to put on those things! I ain't gonna put on these stupid human clothes and look like a moron!"

Caitlin did her best impression of Kagome's death glare and Inuaysha was taken aback. He grumbled, but took the clothes anyway and started to undress.

"What you still standing there for, I'm changing!"

"I don't mind..."

Inuyasha stared at her.

_Is she related to Miroku?_

Caitlin walked out of the kitchen finally, and Inuyasha finished dressing into the human clothes. The pants were a bit loose around the waist so he had to put on a belt. He was uncomfortable in these clothes, especially the shoes. He went barefoot his entire life, and they felt strange on him. Caitlin grabbed a couple coats for them and they went out. She made sure that Inuyasha had the hat on him firmly. He was grumbling under his breath, but Caitlin thought that he looked good. Especially with the tighter pants. _But he would look better in a teen guys clothes. _They both walked several miles until they reached Gurnee Mills, the local mall in town. The Wal-Mart across from it was still open.

"Ok, I have about 170 dollars in my wallet (that would be nice eh Caitlin? ). So that should be able to cover an outfit for you, ok Inuyasha? Inuaysha?"

Caitlin looked around, and saw him growling at a salesclerk.

"Ah! Inuyasha! What are you doing?"

"This bitch says that I can't put it on in the store!"

"Uh..you can't, you buy it first and put it on at home"

"But!"

Caitlin glared at him and dragged him away from the woman, apoligizing for his rudeness.

"If you don't behave you'll get us thrown out!"

"Feh, I didn't WANT to be here in the first place!"

"Just stand there and be quiet, I'm gonna get some clothes for you and then we can get out of here!"

"Hmph..."

Inuyasha did as he was told though, and Caitlin grabbed a couple of plain t-shirts and a pair of tighter jeans. _Hm..his butt would look good in this...hehe. _She went to the cashier station to pay for the items, then they left the store. Caitlin was happy, she finally had her beloved dog demon by her, and he seemed contented to be with her. They went to a BurgerKing and grabbed a Double Whopper Value Meal. Inuyasha sniffed the burgers with a cautious look on his face before he stuffed it with them. Caitlin just stared at him wolfing down the food, not even bothering to eat hers.

face stuffed to maximum "Yu gara ee dat?"

"What?"

Inuyasha swallowed the load of food and repeated his question.

"Are you gonna eat that? The food you have?"

"Oh um...you can have it.."

She watched in amazement at the fact that he could hold so much food in his mouth at a time and still manage to swallow that. _Well...he IS a dog demon...but yikes, he's gonna choke to death.._

"Ok...um, when you're down, we can go back to my house, and I'll fix up a place for you to sleep"

_Maybe in my room? Hehe, my parents would kill me if I did that...o shit, my parents! They're probably home right now! How am I gonna explain why I wasn't there!_

"What's your problem?"

"What?"

"I said, whats your problem? You're worried about something, I can see it in your face"

"Oh that...its just...my parents are probably gonna kill me if they see me comin through the door at this time of the night. They're expecting me to be in my bed sleeping right now"

"So we won't go through the door, just go through the bedroom window"

"But how? Its on the second floor!"

"I'll show you how"

Inuyasha grabbed Caitlin and scooped her up. He leapt and ran with the speed only a demon could have and they were back to her house in no time. He leapt up onto a tree branch close to her window, and helped her inside.

"Oh thanks! Do you want to come in?"

"Feh, I always sleep in the trees. This one is good"

"Ok, see you in the morning"

Caitlin closed the window and walked to her bed. _On second thought...maybe I'll leave the window open...just in case.._She walked back to unlock the window and cracked it a little bit. She could see the shilouette of her favorite dog sleeping in the trees. _Good night Inuyasha. _She went back to her bed and flopped down and fell asleep. She never had the chance to change back into her pajamas.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 

_Mmmmm...man that was such a great dream...too bad Mia didn't have me lose my virginity in it...that would have made it more interesting..._

Caitlin opened her eyes and yawned. She put on her glasses and looked at the clock. It read 10:34 AM. sigh _Well...at least it's the weekend...no school today..._

She rolled over and her hand felt something soft. She groped for her glasses and put them on. She was touching Inuyasha's soft hair. He was sleeping soundly next to her.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Hey! What's the big deal yellin in my ear !"

Caitlin was out of the bed with her back to the wall. Her heart was beating fast, and she was staring at the dog demon in her bed. One shaking finger was pointing at him.

"Y-you're...real?"

Inuyasha sat up to glare at her.

"Of course I'm real you idiot! You're the one who brought me in your world in the first

place!"

"B-but...that means..."

_The dream was real! omgomgomg..._

"Uh...ok then, what were you doing in my bed?"

"Hmph, it was raining and I was getting soaked in the tree"

"Oh..."

_That's it?_

"What? What are you looking at me like that for?"

"Oh, Im not looking at you for anything '"

_I'm just a little disappointed...that's all..._

"Ok, well, um, my parents are home now...and I don't think that they're as used to you as I am"

"Feh, who cares, no one likes to be around me, I do perfectly fine on my own"

"But I care about you..."

"What?"

"Nothin..."

Caitlin shooed him out into the tree and she drew the blinds. She may be in love with Inuyasha, but that doesn't mean he can watch her change...yet. She found her jeans from last night and she put on a cute red top that had the inuyasha logo on it. _He might like this. _She went back to the window to pull up the blinds to reveal a grumpy Inuyasha. He came back inside, but she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. It was her dad. Frantic, Caitlin pushed Inuyasha into her closet behind all her...stuff (good lord, it needs some cleaning), and she placed one hand over his mouth as a sign to be quiet. She had just shut the door when her dad opened her bedroom door.

"Caitlin? What's all the racket coming from?"

"Nothing, I was just changing"

"Well it sounds like you're changing elephants in here. Its still the morning, and people are trying to enjoy the quiet"

He left without any further discussion. Caitlin breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't lecture her further, or questioned her where-abouts last night. _Last night..._The image of Inuyasha stuffing three burgers into his mouth at one time made her grimace. _Ugh...I still can't get how he does that..._The closet door swung open.

"Hey, this place stinks! Why the hell did you shut me up in here anyway!"

"I didn't want my dad freaking out if he saw you!"

"Hmph, whatever this 'freaking out' business you say is about, your dad doesn't stand a chance against me"

_I wasn't talking about fighting you idiot..._

"I mean, he'll scream and stuff"

"Heh, let him scream, I wanna have him fear me..."

_I'm starting to have second thoughts about his intellect..._

sigh "You're gonna hafta hide somewhere in the trees or something until my family leaves again, they can't see you"

"Feh.."

Inuyasha jumped back out her opened bedroom window and disappeared into the tall treetops. Caitlin sighed, and went downstairs for breakfast.

It was 5:00 pm and her parents were at work. Her beloved dog demon was sleeping in the oak tree in the back. Caitlin checked the schedule to make sure her parents won't be home until late at night. She was home alone again. She walked out in the back and climbed up the oak. Inuyasha was sleeping peacefully, looking almost like a little baby. _He's so cute like this...maybe I could..._Caitlin leaned in slowly, shortening the distance between their faces. One golden eye opened.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Feh, that was the second time you said that since last night..."

Caitlin's heart was hammering. _Holy shit that scared me so bad!_

"Uh, hi, yeah, um, I was wondering, do you want some supper now?"

Inuyasha gave her a long hard look. Then he nodded.

"What do ya got to eat?"

"Well, um, I was wondering if you could take me to the store to get some food...you know, using your fast speed"

In reality, she just wanted to have Inuyasha hold her again like he did last night.

"Feh, fine, where to?"

Inuyasha scooped her up, and leapt into her bedroom again.

"Uh, the food isn't in my room..."

"No, but I gotta put on those damn human clothes right?"

_O yeah! I forgot about those! Yay, he's gonna wear the tight jeans! _

"They're hanging on that rack in the closet, right there"

Inuyasha went to her so-called closet and pulled out a white shirt and the jeans. He glared at Caitlin to let her know he was changing, and she slowly backed out of the room. Very slowly. Inuyasha growled in annoyance and she quickly got out and shut the door behind her.

_Eheheheh...I don't mind watching HIM change... _((hentai!))

For someone who never wore human clothes before, he was able to put them on pretty quick. _I was right, he does look good in those jeans. _Inuyasha was wearing black gym shoes as well. They were tied up in a strange looking knot.

"Um...do you need a little help with the shoes?"

"They're fine! Why you askin me that?"

"Because they're tied wrong"

"Does it matter? They're tied, right?"

_I suppose it doesn't...o well..._

"Eh, I guess you're fine"

"Good"

Inuyasha startled her by quickly picking her up and shooting out the window. He used his demon abilities to jump from roof to roof at an amazing speed. The houses and trees of her neighborhood went past her in a blur. The wind felt stronger than it really was, and she tightened her arms around Inuyasha's neck. His strong arms carried her effortlessly, and she felt safe in them. Inuyasha carried her to Jewel-Osco and jumped off the store's roof onto the parking lot below. A guy who just walked out stopped 10 feet away from them to give them a "what the hell?" look. Inuyasha noticed it.

"Hey! Who you lookin at you meat-bag!"

The man hurried away to his car, but he still glanced back.

"Um...maybe we should just stay on the ground next time...people around here aren't used to other people jumping off a tall building and surviving.."

_Maybe he'll just think it's a movie stunt...hopefully..._

"Whatever, that guy's an idiot..I'm hungry"

They walked into the store, and Caitlin led Inuyasha to the poultry section. She grabbed two of the biggest whole chickens she could find, and she also grabbed some rice in a nearby isle. Inuyasha kept sniffing the contents of the containers on the shelves, and Caitlin finally had to drag him to the cashier counter. She paid for the food, while ignoring the cashier's stare at Inuyasha, and they quickly walked out. _I forgot...his hair and eyes are gonna get people's attention...hopefully he won't lose his temper too much. _She glanced back at Inuyasha. _Heh, yeah right, who am I kidden?_ She started walking down the sidewalk towards her house, when Inuyasha grabbed her again.

"No dammit! Not in front of all these people!"

"Shut up, no one is gonna see!"

Inuyasha ran at full speed again, with her and the bag of their purchase in her arms. He stayed on the ground though, like she suggested before. _Well, I've learned I like this a lot..._They were back at her house in just 5 minutes. She went inside the kitchen and placed the brown paper bag on the table. The clock said 5:35._ Not bad..._She took out the cookbook and searched for a recipe involving chicken. She found an easy one for baked chicken, and Caitlin got out the spices needed, as well as the pan. She preheated the oven for 450 degrees Fahrenheit and turned on the stove fan. She placed the chickens on a wide, shallow pan and rubbed the spices onto their surfaces. She seemed to be following the directions well. The oven beeped, letting her know that it was heated up, and she placed the chickens inside. Then she set the timer for 1 hour. When she turned around, she gasped, startled. Inuyasha was standing at the doorway, and she had forgotten that he was here.

"When's the food gonna be done? I'm hungry"

"One hour"

"One hour! You nuts, that's too long!"

"Well, now you'll learn how to be patient ne?"

Inuyasha grumbled something incoherent and sat on a chair. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Caitlin just shrugged off his temper and turned on the TV. That got Inuyasha's attention, as he was not used to it yet. His hands automatically went to the hilt of his sword.

"Oh calm down, it's not a magic mirror"

"Then what sort of magic does it have!"

"Its not a magic anything you moron!"

"Hey!"

Caitlin glared at him. _I may be in love with him, but that doesn't mean I won't kick his ass when he needs it..._Inuyasha just glared back, but he shut up. He didn't want to fight her. There was something about her that made her different from any other female he met. And there weren't that many really. Maybe it's the foreignness about her. _Yea, that's it...Feh, her colorations and clothing are all weird, and her accent isn't normal..._((hey wait a second! How the hell can she speak Japanese!)) But still, he seemed content with her strange qualities, as if he was used to them. Her body shape was different then the Japanese girls, they were usually skinny at that age. But she was already a woman, and he noticed it. Caitlin turned from the TV to glance at him and he knocked himself out of his gaze. Caitlin gave him a confused look, and he just glared his annoyance, which made Caitlin glare back.

"The food will be done in a few minutes dammit"

"Feh, it better be good since you're making me wait this long"

"Hey! I was nice enough to offer you some food! I could have just let you starve and have the police take you to jail once they find you!"

"I'd like to see them try!"

"So would I!"

"You're the one who brought me here in the first place!"

"Ah b-but..."

Caitlin knew she lost.

"Damn"

Inuyasha chuckled.

"I win"

Before Caitlin could make a remark to defend her fallen pride, the beeper on the timer went off. She went to the oven and took out the now cooked chicken. She took out two plates and put them on the table. She went to the silverware drawer to take out knives and forks, but she put a pair back. _Yeah sure, like he'll even think to use them. _She went back to the chickens but one was already gone.

"W-what the hell?"

She looked at Inuyasha and saw that the whole thing was on his plate. He took off his shirt ((he's still wearing his human clothes)) and started ripping off large chunks of the chicken. Caitlin just watched him with wide eyes.

O.o _good thing it was already dead...why did he take his shirt off? Not that I'm complaining..._

Inuyasha stopped to glance at her.

"You gonna eat?"

"Uh yeah, hold on"

She cut off a chicken breast from the second one and placed it on her plate. She put some rice on her plate as well, and brought both containers to the table. Inuyasha didn't even glance at the rice, he was too busy tearing the chicken apart. Caitlin cut off a small piece from her food and slowly chewed on it, making sure she cooked it right. It tasted fine to her, a little dry, but fine for a first time. She ate some of her rice and enjoyed her meal. Inuyasha finished the first chicken, and proceeded to destroy the second one. She didn't care, considering she didn't eat that much compared to him. One breast was fine for her. He tore the second chicken apart as well, and when Caitlin finished her supper, she just watched him. It was like seeing one of those animal on animal fighting scenes on Discovery. He stopped with the chicken just long enough to put some spoonfuls of rice in his mouth, and gulped those down pretty quick. A few minutes later he finally finished. He was actually full.

"Not bad...for a little girl"

"Hey, I'm 15 dammit!"

"So? You're still a child, I'm 150 years old remember?"

Caitlin nodded, but she was still pissed.

"Just for that, you're not sleeping in my bed tonight"

Inuyasha just stared at her.

"Who says I was gonna?"

"You were in my bed last night!"

"That's cuz it was raining!"

"Well guess what, if it rains tonight, don't bother coming in my bedroom"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Feh do you think I care?"

Caitlin ignored him and went up to her room. She regretted telling him not to go into her room tonight. _I really didn't mean that...but I can't let him know he's got me_. She shut the door and went to her closet to change into her pajamas. It was only 8:30pm, but she was tired. She opened the door, and the shaggy monkey was in it.

"Hello Caitlin..."


End file.
